1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal-inserting apparatus for inserting a terminal, connected with an electric wire, into a terminal receiving chamber of a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness wired in a car as a vehicle is assembled by inserting terminals connected with the electric wire in order into the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing. For inserting the terminal into the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing, usual various terminal-inserting apparatuses 200 (shown in FIG. 38) is applied.
The terminal-inserting apparatus 200 has a main body, a plurality of holding jigs 201 for holding the connector housing, a bar for holding the electric wire and an insertion head for inserting the terminal. The main body is placed on a floor of a factory.
The holding jig 201 is mounted on the main body and simultaneously mounts the connect housing on itself. The plurality of holding jigs 201 is arranged in the straight line. The insertion head removes an electric wire 202 (shown in FIG. 38) from the bar and inserts the terminal connected with the electric wire 202 into the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing.
In the terminal-inserting apparatus 200, the insertion head removes each electric wire 202 from the bar and inserts the terminal jointed with the electric wire 202 into the terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing held in the holding jig 201 one by one. Thus, the terminal-inserting apparatus 200 assembles the wiring harness.